


Island Dreams

by Sue Corkill (mscorkill)



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-29
Updated: 2012-03-29
Packaged: 2017-11-02 17:37:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/371592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mscorkill/pseuds/Sue%20Corkill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble--no summary.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Island Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> Having just spent a week on the Kohala Coast, this Drabble wouldn’t leave me along until I wrote it.
> 
> Originally posted March 2001

ISLAND DREAMS

"This isn’t exactly Maui," Sam murmured, as she watched the sunset into the ocean from the balcony of their hotel room on the Big Island.

Jack came up behind her, and slipping his arms around her, caressed the smooth satin of the lilac negligee she wore. "And this isn’t exactly a black bikini."

She turned, looping her arms around his neck. "Oh, don’t worry," she replied. The smile she gave him fairly sizzled. "Just wait until we go to the beach tomorrow."

"In that case, I can hardly wait," he countered, lowering his head and claiming her lips, once again.

THE END


End file.
